


It's Delicious!

by Hvy_Metal_Pacifist



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Touch, Body Modification, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Counselor!Max, Davey - Freeform, Deepthroating, Depression, Dubious Consent, Forest Sex, Loneliness, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Mind Control, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, ReverseAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist/pseuds/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist
Summary: Max, against better judgment, goes snooping around spooky island again and finds something in Campbell's old lab. Days later, a curious Davey sees something he shouldn't, and Max does the only thing he can think of, grabbing Davey and panicking.





	1. Chapter 1

Max couldn’t deny the pressure in his groin any longer. When the group of hikers with Gwen at the lead began making their way around a bend in the pass, Max ducked to the group’s rear and into the forest which flanked the trail in deep shadowy forest. At the base of wide oak Max fell back against its trunk and dove his hand into his pants. Panting, Max leaned left then right to peer around the tree making sure he was alone. The branches and leaves made for god cover from the path, but he was sure enough he was alone. The stiffness on his dick had been a problem all morning, in fact, it was a problem since he’d made the mistake of snooping in Campbell’s lab.

“Max, I don’t think this is a good idea…” Nikki had said. She was right of course. He should have known.

“Relax,” he’d replied back as he slid the jimmy bar under the sill of an exposed basement window. Campbell was rich fuck and deserved to lose his shit, leaving it so easily broken into and unprotected.

Now here he was, beating off behind a tree and the backs of the campers because he couldn’t stand the need. It was a little pathetic, he admitted. The zipper had been worked further down by his repetitions, and were now draped around his thighs. He hunched forward becoming lost in the feeling of reaching toward the height of climax. Behind him there was the faintest crack almost lost in constant din that accompanied the forest. He was close now, and paid it no mind as he painted the leaf-strewn ground with a thin coat of white. That is, until he open his eyes to examine the small amount that stuck between his fingertips.

“Still blue,” he said rolling it between his pads. It was like this yesterday too. And the day before that, since that barrel of rotten smelling _GUNK_ fell on him in the lab. If Neil didn’t have such a fascination with buttons, and activated the loader holding up the container. It had come crashing down, showering him in something consistent with cottage cheese and slimy as all hell. The smell of it made him gag and sent his companions into a fit of laughter he thought he’d never live down. There was no doubt what was accounting for his overeager libido. “Why can’t anything normal ever go wrong around here, huh? It’s not that much to ask.”

“What’s wrong, Mr. Max?” The voice was small and from the side. Max whirled around the tree to find little Davey making his way through the underbrush toward Max, who after removing his body from the tree felt his pants slid the rest of the way down his legs into a pile at his feet. His still dripping manhood was on full display as the little boy looked eyes with it and they grew wide.

“COUSELOR NIKKI!” The boy screamed not knowing what else to do. He saw Max duck away from the trail a few minutes ago and thought that something was wrong. Of course his first thought was to check on his favorite counselor. What if he was sick? This was making him feel really weird. “MR. NEIL?!?” he yelled again. Max did the first thing that came to mind.

“WHA–,” was all Davey managed as Max clamped his hand down over the boy’s mouth. Davey panicked almost immediately and began flailing wild. He kicked and screamed through Max’s hand having an absolute fit. The only thing that kept Max’s grasp was his total fear at getting caught in such a rapidly deteriorating situation. He could have just explained and made it all go away. Now he was forcing Davey still by enveloping him in his half naked body, forcing the youth’s mouth shut with one while wrapping the other around Davey’s small frame.

It didn’t do much for the screams that seeped through Max’s still gooey fingers.

“DAVEY? MAX?” Came Nikki’s voice as she yelled for them through the trees. They’d noticed Davey missing and Max along with him.

 _Shit shit shitshitshit,_ he thought as his co-counselor’s voices grew ever nearer. To make matters worse, of course it did, Davey was thrashing about harder than ever and was grinding his bottom half this way and that over Max’s exposed crotch. _Shit!_

“Davey! Davey, you have to stop!” But Davey didn’t. He was in full panic mode now and opened his mouth to take a bite out of Max’s suffocating hand. When he did however, Max’s cum covered fingers found their way inside and over the boy’s tongue.

_Shit._

“Mmmmm,” Davey said humming into Max’s grasp. After tasting the cum between the man’s fingers, Davey thought it would be weird not to clean the rest of it away.

Quickly, Davey’s attempts at escape lessened to naught as the boy quieted in Max’s hold. The man cradled the small camper in his arms, watching dumbfounded as Davey licked up, and down each finger making extra sure to get between them and guided them with his own much smaller fingers until not a drop of the bluish liquid remained.

He looked up at Max with dopey-eyed expression.

“What!?” Max asked incredulously. He let the boy go, and hesitantly waited for him to go running into the ever approaching arms of Nikki. When Davey didn’t, Max had the wherewithal to pull his pants and wipe his hands as Nikki and Neil came into the clearing where Max had just held a screaming camper who licked his cum-covered digits.

“Damn, stop yelling will ya?” Max said stuffing his hands into his pockets. They were still a little slick so he kept them hidden until the pockets insides did the trick. “He got distracted by a bird or some shi– Stuff.” Neil didn’t like them cursing around the kids. Max didn’t care, but it earned him credit with the nerd and it was enough for them to take the lie at face value. As long as Davey was smart enough to go along with it.

“Well Davey, is that true?” Nikki said kneeling down. She put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and forced him to look at her.

_Damn her. She can be so intense sometimes, he’d never be able to lie even if it wasn’t something as serious as this._

Max considered his options. Maybe it would be best to explain everything. It was Campbell’s fault if you really got down to it! Davey gave the slyest smile Max had ever seen on the boy as he looked right at Nikki and lied straight through his teeth.

“Yep! You shoulda seen it, Ms. Nikki! It was the prettiest, most amazing thing I ever seen,” he said with that iconic Davey enthusiasm. “It was big and the neatest shade of brown!” He was practically drooling as he told his tale. “I followed it cause I thought it was hurt,” he lamented before brightening just as quick and looking only at Max. “It was the best.” To the people standing around it should have sounded like nothing more than the wild imagination and easily excitable nature of a kid like any other, but Max knew better.

When it was all said and done, and Neil had been reassured nothing was wrong for the hundredth time, they all rejoined together on the trail. Max kept his usual spot at the rear, now with a tag-along he was unlikely to shake.

Not to mention the way the kid was licking his lips looking at Max was creepy as hell!


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the mess hall, the campers were exhausted. They all sat relatively quietly, sitting and eating the Quartermaster’s similarly relative in taste meal, steak and potatoes. All except for Davey, who’d forgone his usual _C.B.F.L._ (Camp Best Friends for Life.) and instead was currently resting his chin in his hand and staring through the room of animated campers at his object of obsession. He couldn’t believe he didn’t see it before, but Mr. Max was just about the coolest, most amazing person ever. There was a moment where Davey thought that that was weird, but his best friend Gwen shouted his name from her spot beside him.

“Davey!” she said. “What are you staring at?”

“Huh?” he said back, looking at like she just appeared from thin air. “What are you talking about?”

“You, dummy. You were just looking off into nowhere.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yes huh.”

“So what if I was?”

“So you were!”

“No!” he threw his arms up in defeat. “I was just… looking at nothing. You know?”

“Nothing?”

“Yes,” he said, matter-of-factly, and looked at Max again. To Gwen, he was looking into the mess of fellow kids, a determined thousand yard stare. “You know how sometimes, when you look at nothing, and after a while you feel like you see everything, like a blurry picture is suddenly clear? That’s how I feel.” Then he got the weird feeling again. “Is that weird,” he asked.

Yes, but Gwen learned a long time ago that in situations like these where Davey could sometimes get _really_ depressed, it was best to get him thinking about happier things.

”Are we still going to our spot today? It’s a free day and my mom sent me a bunch of new mags.” The spot was a clearing in the forest some ten minutes’ walk from the camp, with the perfect ray of sunshine in the middle and the softest grass all around. It was perfect to relax and spend time in nature, even if Gwen just liked it because she could read her trashy magazines in peace.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Davey said.

“You didn’t answer mine,” she countered.

_Tsk, she could be so difficult._ “I don’t know, Gwen. I maybe wanted to do my own thing today. Of course I’ll spend time with you later though,” he said.

Gwen thought about that. It was odd that Davey all of a sudden wanted to spread his wings and his own thing, but it was also good too. Jasper was wanting to rock climb anyway.

“Okay, fine, but you better stay out of trouble,” she warned.

He laughed, already going back to resting and looking. “I promise,” he said. Gwen had finished eating and left to return her tray. It reminded Davey of his own meal which he had almost entirely ignored. He tried a few bites of steak, but the meat was dry and he wasn’t hungry. Well he was, his stomach growled lightly, unfortunately nothing on the plate looked appetizing all of a sudden. Not even the pudding cup got him excited.

There was only one thing he wanted and it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.

Meanwhile…

Max finished eating not sixty seconds after taking his seat. A side effect of growing up starving made meals disappear fast, only slightly less so now that he had them frequently. The old habit was a good one to keep, or so he thought. Regardless, his plate was empty and his mind busy. He spied Davey across the way looking right back at him as he’d been doing the entirety of dinner. Neil interrupted his musings.

“Jesus, dude. You’re going to choke one of these days,” said Neil.

Max snorted, “Yeah, that’ll be the day. No _way_ am I getting lucky enough to choke to death. Besides, I already told you it’s going to be murder-suicide.” Neil paled.

“Macabre suits you, but lay off so much around the kids, alright? I fear your brooding might be a little much for them at this point.”

“Not to mention bad for camper retention,” he said with a smirk. Neil was all too well aware of Max’s poor reviews as a counselor. It was a wonder to anyone why kids still came back some years, not that he wasn’t a good counselor, Max was actually quite good at being a caregiver, but sometimes his rather bleak worldview lead to more than one existential crisis with the kids. Little did the adult nerd know however, the kids came back for the same reason Max was forced to come back as a kid; He provided “counseling” to the parents. Weed for dads, and dick for the ladies. It was a sweet system that hadn’t backfired, yet.

What could he say? Max was a vice kind of guy.

Neil looked unimpressed, and deadpanned, “You’re deplorable.”

Max chuckled, “Tell me another one,” and watched as the curly haired man stood to return his tray before leaving. Max caught a glimpse of Davey through the throng. It was brief, and the boy looked to be going at it with Gwen again, but before he look any longer, Nikki piped up beside him.

“That kid’s such a dork, huh?”

“Hmm?” Max hummed, turning to her. “What makes you say that?”

“He’s _so_ into nature lately. Remember last year when we couldn’t even get him to hike, now he’s excited about moss. I knew I’d rub off on ‘em eventually,” she said with pride.

“So ‘dork’ is an affectionate term with you I take it?”

Nikki tilted her head, “Isn’t it with everyone?”

“Anyway,” he said. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It is nice seeing him happy for once though. I mean, I hate his chipper-ness and positivity, but how he was before… It was kinda depressing. Even for me.”

Nikki rested her head in her arms on the table. “Yeah, but I’m happy for him. He really deserved some good to come his way for once.” She stood.

“You leaving,” he asked. Her leaving seemed abrupt.

“Yup! Nature isn’t going to experience itself.” And she was off. Through the window he saw her meet with Neil. He was working with the wires to the loudspeaker, and stopped to high-five her as she approached. Max looked away when she decided to take a more hands on approach to the faulty electronics by climbing the pole. “Good ol’ Nikki.”

Returning to what would probably be his only real alone time, Max felt his chest constrict.

_Jesus fuck holy fuck FUUUUUCK,_ he shouted in his head. Without anyone to distract him, his thoughts returned to events previous. He shouldn’t have grabbed Davey. He should have stayed with the hike. He should have wiped his hands! Davey _ate_ his come for fucks sake. And then he… went back for more? Max knew he hadn’t imagined things, but was that what it really was? Did Davey like what happened?

Max didn’t like where this train of thought was leading him. Only because it was going to be an inconvenience to follow it further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in the woods, Max thinks a good night sleep will solve his worries. When he makes early morning trek out of his cabin however, his problems are just starting.

Max’s body was covered in a thin film of sweat as he tossed and turned in the too-small bunk. It was an uncomfortable mess of linen that entangled his body. The spit from his pillow and damp sheets had him waking up feeling slimy. He’d been having the same dream for most of the night, waking up at the same point, and now that his phone read a quarter past two in the morning he felt he may as well have some time to himself.

From under the nightstand, he retrieved a small marble cask stolen from an import goods store. Inside was a copper grinder, its reservoir still half full of green. He packed it all into the oriental glass piece with that repetitive _nightmare_ still fresh.

In the dream he was anxious, pure worry manifested in his physical form. Once he’d awoken it hadn’t been hard to psychoanalyze the reason, but at the time his unconscious mind was adrift with feelings of woe that had no discernable cause. It was standard dream scenario; familiar places, slightly distorted, everything a blur of emotion that appears perfectly logical at the time. Of course, his mind often though of macabre scenes such as these, tonight had an obvious difference. It wasn’t himself that was the center of his worry, but Davey. A camper he knew only slightly better than the others, and a person whom he had only a general acquaintance to. Maybe that was part of the reason he was in a cold sweat, because it really was a circumstance that shouldn’t have had to be experienced. Its fantasy. Either way, though, it was only after what felt like the hundredth time of emptying himself down the boy’s throat, and seeing his eyes filled with tears did he jolt his mind to wake.

“Jesus fuck,” he breathed rubbing both hands into his eyes. The sheet was still wound tight against his torso and leg. He pried it off feeling the cool air hit his skin, and stood to stretch his shoulder and arm that had loss circulation while he slept.

It was early morning, the campers wouldn’t be waking for hours. While he hated waking early, it was for the longest time something of a habit, born from needing to sneak around your own house in the wee hours just to find something left to eat.

A white lighter with the decal, _If Found – Return to Jimmy,_ sat next to the ashtray. He sparked it to life and brought the flame down. After a lengthy inhale, he expelled out a dragon’s breath of smoke. There was a feeling after large rips like that which he would describe as the smoke flowing out of his lungs and into his blood. It rushed up toward his brain, but it was like the sheer volume of it was too much to pass through his neck and up. Like when you take too big of a drink and it hurts expanding your throat, but the relief that follows after is wonderful, when it saturates his mind and makes him just a little more unattached from the sad reality he found himself in each waking day. Similar tokes followed and soon he sitting comfortably.

By 3 A.M. however, his stomach made it be known it was not satisfied with this gaseous diet. His lean frame was not intentional. Years of malnutrition had taken their toll on both his mind and body, and now one of the only surefire ways for him to get an appetite was to get high, a satisfactory enough side effect. He usually picked something up from the mess before bed, and sometimes had a decent stash in his room, but this morning he went without and after a few more minutes of deliberation was walking down the path from the cabin to the flagpole. Before leaving, he picked the remains of a snipe from ashtray.

On the way out he lit the roach. A bobbing, fire-red cherry was the only thing that could have identified him in the night. When he went to ash the joint he noticed there was a moon, it was low however, and partially hidden by the mountains and trees. The top of the canopy was lit silver, while the space below was as black as space. It hid his trespass through the rear door.

Inside the kitchen was darker than out. The lights would have given him away so opted to keep them off. Better that than a rusty hook storming in here. He’d made the trip enough times to find his way, but that didn’t stop him running his bare foot into one of the central island tables.

“Son of a b–,” he started to yell, but it was interrupted by a sound from the pantry. A scrabbling of movement. He hobbled a few steps then walked to the door. It was already open. A crack in the door may as well have been a busted in vault as far as the Quartermaster was concerned. The old man never forgot to lock up.  A pocket knife lay discarded before the door.

“Who’s in there,” he called using an authoritative tone. There was a brief moment of silence, then something like someone was _running_ to the door. It flew open, and a redheaded blur leapt out at the startled counselor who went to the ground windless.

“MR. MAX,” Davey exclaimed. He wrapped his arms and legs around Max’s middle with as much strength as he could. He was just so happy to see him. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I was so hungry and nothing would stop it and I thought I could find something in here I know you guys wouldn’t want me do break in but I was _so_ hungry Mr. Max you gotta believe me.” The boy said it all in one breath. In the time it took him to inhale again, he realized it was maybe inappropriate to jump on his counselor like this, but just looking at Mr. Max made it all feel right. Like it was normal. He also realized his hunger hadn’t gone away.

Whatever it was, he just knew Max would help.

“The fuck, kid. Get _off_ me.” Max tried pushing the boy off, but he was latched on tight. Max used one hand to push Davey’s head back from where it was nuzzling into his neck, and when Davey squirmed to burrow further, he started trying to take Max’s fingers into his mouth. He thought maybe that sweet stuff from before would be there again. Max felt disgusted at the sight, feeling that wet tongue slid over his digits. He went to roll away, but Davey just stayed with him no matter what was done. Finally, he managed to get a knee under him, and pushed up to stand. He’d had to restrain Davey a lot in the past, or just picked him up from wandering into danger, but if Max was right then Davey was considerably lighter than just this morning. Prying apart Davey’s entwined fingers behind Max’s neck was the hardest part, and with an almighty shove he finally dislodged the human tick. Davey slid along the floor and came to a stop against a prep table.

“What the _FUCK,_ Davey. What is _wrong_ with you,” Max yelled.

He was every emotion on the negative side of the scale. Hatred, fury, embarrassment, and disgust formed a heavy pit in his stomach as he stood there seething at the boy, chest heaving and after following the boy’s scared eyes, hard. Max regretted the outburst almost immediately, for after coming to a stop and seeing the person of his affection seethe above, that was when Davey began to bawl.

Thunderous cries that seemed like they’d wake the gods spilled from Davey. Not only was it loud, but it twisted the boy’s face ten different ways that made him look like the saddest mess imaginable. Red puffy eyes, snot down the nose, the whole shebang. Max felt goosebumps followed by a chill of embarrassed cringe that passed through him thinking about the camp (and probably the county) springing awake to investigate. Max rushed across the room.

Again, he grabbed Davey repeating the motions from earlier, reaching around Davey’s chest and clamping the other hand over his mouth. It wasn’t so much that he panicked this time, he’d do anything to stop that ear-splitting annoyance.

“Shush, shush, shush. It’s okay. _Stop._ Please, Davey, you gotta calm down. _Shh.”_

But Davey didn’t. He became louder, and more desperate with each second. Max was freaking the fuck out at the noise and inability to diffuse the situation. He knew better than to lash out at the campers, but god damn did they do the dumbest shit.

Max squeezed even tighter, thinking that the smaller he made Davey then the quieter he would be. He put his mouth to the boy’s ear and said through clenched teeth and forced concern, “Stop, Davey. Stop. Please. I’ll do anything.”

It was like changing a record. Davey sniffed only once before beaming back and up at Max as he held him. Davey had to contort himself in the man’s grasp, but he put that deranged smile at center stage. A look completely alien for his youthful, still red face. It looked like a mix of relief and lust.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Max,” Davey said. “I promise I won’t disobey again, I swear! You were just so _mean_ , and I’m still so hungry. That stuff you made just the best. Please let me have some more,” and he added in his best impression of a sultry minx complete with lidded eyes, “ _Sir.”_

Max hadn’t known he liked the word until then. Personally, when being dominant he preferred _daddy,_ something the desperate women of Sleepy Peaks were always willing to entertain, but he hadn’t thought as to what it would sound like coming from someone completely enamored with him, from someone who had no business ever even thinking saying such a thig to him. He didn’t know it yet, but that is what Davey was, completely and utterly obsessed with Max. Specifically his wondrous tasting and fully satisfying come. But for the time being all Davey knew was where it came from, not what it was.

“Please, Mr. Max,” he said with eyes the size of saucers. “I need it.”

There was only one thing the camper could have meant. It was sick and fucked up, a situation no-one in their right mind would get into willingly, and possibly the most degenerate thing Max could have thought at the moment, but fuck did his cock enjoy hearing it. Max was abashedly hard, but that shame only lasted a moment. He took Davey’s much smaller hand into his own. He gave it a slight squeeze, and brought it down so the boy’s fingers wrapped around his balls. He gave it another quick squeeze to emphasize this what Davey wanted, and looked him in the eyes.

“Do you know what this is?” Max asked.

Davey nodded. “Uh-huh.” He was blushing.

The counselor wondered if this knowledge was new for the camper. Davey certainly never showed any contrary to the fact before. If Max’s tainted come could make Davey addicted, then maybe it was responsible for Davey’s new… vocabulary. “And this is what you want?”

The camper nodded faster. “Uh-huh! That’s where the milk is, right?” Being closer to Max was making him feel better. It was like the longer he stayed close, the more his thoughts grew obsessed with tasting that wonderful treat again. He had to have it, but Max looked not so sure.

“Don’t worry Mr. Max. I promise I won’t tell.”

“WHA– I wasn’t–“

Davey planted an inexperienced kiss on his lover. It was unexpected to both of them, but had the desired effect of stilling the man’s complaints. All the sappy movie kisses came to his mind trying to recall the way it’d been done. Max was finished with being shocked. The kiss wasn’t bad. In fact he actually enjoyed it until it ended. That was when the real fun began.

Max stood and grabbed Davey by the hand. He roughly dragged the boy up so they were both standing and pulled him along into another room down the hall. It was a supply closet with nothing but unassuming boxes. Max pulled one down and made an impromptu seat, taking it and motioned for Davey to approach while undoing the drawstring of his loungers. The knot was a legacy and took a minute to undo. Davey wasn’t in the mood for waiting and approached early. Max raised his foot and used it to push Davey back while he finished. He let his groin greet the open air, and waved the boy forward.

It was like a movie to Davey. He was a prince being summoned into court by his king, who sat on a throne that Davey had to approach and swear his undying love. That was exactly what he would have done after kneeling if Max hadn’t taken his face in his much larger hands. Max looked deep into his eyes, looking for any sign of misinformation or hesitation.

“Tell me you want it.”

David’s heart jumped. “I want it Mr. Max,” and before he knew what was happening Max had forced him down onto the cock.

He was startled at first, but quickly recovered. From the tip to the base, Davey made sure to run his tongue over every nook. The feeling he’d had before the kiss was back again, and with each suck he grew more confident. The rougher Max became, the more Davey seemed to instinctually know what to do. He relaxed any muscle keeping Max from a full range of motion, and tightened all the others around the places that needed it. It was like he was finally home, and that this was where he was meant to be. He was happy, and content for the first time in a long time. If the noises Max was making was any indication, he was doing a good job at making the best person in the world happy. It was everything he wanted from that night, every urge and sensation in him was being satisfied all at once. It was exhilarating and freeing. Free from responsibility and everything else. Here was where he was supposed to be. As long as he was doing this, doing what felt so right, he didn’t have to worry about anything else.

Max was losing his shit. Any second now someone was going to burst in, find them there doing, this, and it was all going to be over for him. He was going to jail and probably be shanked in the prison-yard, but god damn if this wasn’t the hottest he’d felt in his entire life. This was so wrong, but not even the Second Coming could have gotten him to ease his grip in the boy’s hair who was currently deep-throating his cock better than any whore ever had. Davey was ungodly good. Too good. Max was well endowed, big even, but every inch slid down Davey’s throat like it was made for it. No matter how hard he pulled down to spear in his cock, Davey just hummed in delight. If he intentionally tried gagging the boy, he just took it like a champ, coughing and sputtering but never once threatening to empty his stomach. Max was almost worried he might doing some damage, until he felt his balls draw close to his body and brought his climax at hand.

“I’m gonna come,” he said out of reflex. His eyes were screwed shut, but he forced them open to see the thing he could have died remembering.

Davey’s face was locked in surreal bliss. His mouth and Max’s cock were joined by thick ropes of the boy’s saliva that didn’t break with distance, and the sounds his throat made as it was raped was absolutely divine. His throat almost _pulling_ his cock further down. Max watched in rapt fascination as he used all his strength to force every last inch down the willing hole and through Davey’s windpipe. When he came, it would go right to the boy’s stomach. He buried Davey’s nose in his pubic hair, making him smell only the man’s musk mixed with the spit. Even when by all accounts the camper should have been losing his mind and pounding on the body assaulting him, Davey’s hands remained perfectly still where they had been, pulling on Max’s waist to get more.

Max, counselor of Camp Campbell, watched nine inches of his own swollen cock visibly stretch the throat of his least favorite camper as he emptied what must have been his most intense orgasm down the little boy’s throat. He kept it there until the high subsided.

“Holy shit,” he said still not removing Davey. If it wasn’t for air he would have kept the kid their longer. Maybe his come could modify that too. “Fuck,” he breathed. He couldn’t believe it had been real.

With a wet squelch Max slid his cock out, watching the distended skin return to its normal shape. Davey didn’t seem worse for wear, and was kneeling peacefully before the man. He looked at nothing in particular, just reveled in the feeling of full and knowledge he’d done a good job. He wanted more, but now that the _milk_ had taken away the hunger, he felt sleepy. He didn’t notice when Max scooped him up, and asleep before being put back in his tent which thankfully was a single. Back in his cabin, Max felt just a tinge of fear at being found out, but this shit was for real. Davey was entirely his if he wanted. Tomorrow, Campbell’s lab deserves another look.

After all that, he wasn’t ever letting the kid leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Psychological and body modification? I wonder Max might learn to further his new power. Let me know what y'all think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day means new questions about what the boy's were experiencing. If Max was going to get answers, there was only one place to find them.

Davey awoke tucked comfortably into his cot. Outside, he could hear the camp getting underway, and as it was the end of the weekend, campers were free to do what they wanted. For a Sunday, sleeping in was what most did, but not Davey. Spending time with Max was just about the best thing he could think of doing, and since today was a free day, he was going to spend it with the person he loved the most. Not to mention all the tasty treats he’d get to boot! He didn’t remember going to sleep, but there was no doubt in his mind that last night did in fact happen. Like a runaway train a smile made itself unstoppable, and the boy buried his face into the pillow so that the exultant noises he made didn’t carry beyond the canvas walls. Every meeting with Max was better than the last. Thinking about the many, many more wonderful moment they would have in the future, how great they could really be if they stayed on the path, made him positively giddy. Noises from the camp and fellow waking children roused him out the jubilance and afterglow. With an unwavering smile and soaring heart he dressed, and stepped through the door.

Standing tall with hands on hips, Davey breathed deep in the smell of the camp and surrounding forest. It was nothing compared to his Max, or the intoxicatingly manly musk that would assault Davey’s nostrils when they were buried deep in the man’s groin, but the great outdoors still had the desired effect of clearing his mind for the day. An itch at the back of his brain tried to gain the boy’s attention, but was quickly drowned out by screaming campers as they ran to play. Today was going to be great.

Unfortunately, Max on the other hand was not having a good morning. After putting Davey away (and busting another few loads) he’d spent most of the rest of the morning tossing in his bed unable to sleep. He did get a few hours, but even still he knew that the later part of the day was going to drag by. If Karma decided not to fuck him, he could probably slink away for a snooze, and maybe a wake-and-bake.

Dragging himself out of bed, he meandered over to the coffee pot and poured a mug. It was a little sad when he realized it, but aside from his phone, the coffee-maker was the most advanced thing he owned, and that only because he hated waiting for a cup to brew in the morning, and would rather wake up to the smell of a fresh roast than to a mildewed cabin. No creamer, but a bit of sugar topped off the cup, and he leaned against the counter to sip and check his phone. Like most days, there weren’t any notifications. Occasionally Nikki would send an honest, ‘ _Goooood Morning Max!’,_ but today wasn’t one of them. In a way he came to expect the messages, maybe even hoping they’d be there when he awoke, some type of evidence that there were people who cares. Of course he knew they did, he just wished they’d show it more than imply. Maybe he’d by Davey a phone just so the kid could keep him company. The mug was half-empty when disgust at his emotions reared and he downed rest in one go before pouring another. To this cup he did add some cream, but only because the heartburn without would be a pain in the ass. Mug in hand, Max stopped to look out the window at the camp, thanked whoever that it was that Neil was leading things today, and went to the bathroom to wash before heading to the mess for breakfast.

He thought for a minute about visiting his cock-sleeve, but a part of him wanted to see how long the kid could go without another feeding before getting all… weird. Davey would have to be kept an eye on until they figured out the rules of what was happening to them. The basics seemed clear enough. Max couldn’t go long without coming, they learned that the first time, but it’s been several hours now and he wasn’t feeling the urge as bad as he had before. Only if he concentrated could he feel it like a weak instinct in the back of his dick. He wouldn’t deny what he saw last night. The way Davey took him in his mouth, in his throat. _That_ wasn’t normal, and he had no doubt what was behind it. All the same, just thinking about it made him hard again and it took a second to calm down before he walked through the doors. What happened was weird alright, but fuck did it feel good, too.

Breakfast was the usual spread. The atmosphere for the free days was more relaxed in that the Quartermaster kept the cafeteria open outside of normal eating times. It was late morning now and there were a few campers inside eating together while surely the rest were out doing whatever the hellions pleased. The eaters gave good mornings and waved to Max which he returned back with a half-smile. As he retrieved a plate and sat, he realized how far he’d come from his youth, how soft he’d gotten over the years. At least, that’s how it would look, like he’d “grown” and become a better person, but he knew the truth. He was still just as angry, and filled with hate at a world that never gave a damn about him. The point is that he learned a better way to get what he wanted than force and acerbity: Seduction. He made others _want_ to give him what he wanted. And that’s how it’s going to stay.

He ate quickly and left. There was work to do today and the faster it was finished the sooner he could abuse what he’d learned. He thought about that all the way to the dock. When he stepped in the boat and pushed away, he waved back to the boy and girl campers he’d nodded to in the mess hall. They’d followed him out to see him off, and would let him know when he came back if Nikki or Neil showed more or less interest in what he did. All for a measly few extra snacks.

People liked to hear what they wanted. They would do anything to get what they think they deserved. He didn’t blame them for it, he got over that a long time ago. He also didn’t blame people for the way he was treated. It just was. The sad part of it happened to be that he didn’t even have to try very hard. Most people just wanted a little skin anyway, and who was he to deny them that most selfish of desire? If they came to hate him for his jaded cynicism, so be it! But if they think they loved him for whatever reason, then it made it all the better when he got what _he_ wanted, because then it felt all the sweeter watching them get burned, just like the cigarette he watched flare, and die as he tossed it to sandy shore of Spooky Island and walked to Campbell’s mansion. It was just as he’d left it a few days ago with a quarter he’d left at the top of the door still undisturbed with the tip of the eagle’s wing just touching the edge. He pocketed the coin and went inside.

The entrance to the lower levels was an unassuming door just of the main foyer. A key-code lock was installed at the waist, but its LEDs were dead and so the lock wasn’t engaged. It opened to a concrete and metal stairway that descended four stories before the steps ended in front of a set of heavy double-doors marked biohazard. The caustic symbol was plastered in fading yellow, but just like before it did nothing to deter him as he opened the phone light and went in.

Inside the hall were stacked piles and piles of containers and boxes. Shelves five aisles wide ran fore and back from wall to wall, and save for the one rack to his right where this whole thing began, the boxes disappeared into the ceiling above that was too high for the feeble beam of light to reach. As he searched through the aisles he grew increasingly paranoid. The room was completely quite except for his own rustling. The silence exacerbated each and every noise he made, and after a time a thought refused to leave him that not all the sounds of opening crates and pulling out drawers were made entirely by him. Nikki always told the stories about this place, about how it was haunted. Max always balked at the superstition, but if Campbell had transformative, addicting, sex crazing magic juice then who knows what could have happened to some poor schmuck in here in the name of afterlife science. Or something equally ridiculous.

After an hour or so of searching for anything that give him a clue the room was bathed in fluorescent light. Row by row the lights came alive from the door. A loud clap accompanied each one as they closed in on Max, and once the blood finished draining from his body he dove behind the pallet medical equipment that was the current focus of his search. For a long while there was no noise after the light finished their scare. Max peeked around the side and saw nothing down the aisle. After a while more he dared to step out from his shelter only to crash into the barreled chest of Cameron himself.

“JESUS FUCK,” Max exclaimed at the impact. “Campbell? What are you doing here?”

Campbell looked irked. “Me? This is _my_ house. And my lab, what are you doing here trespassing? And just why are you not at the camp?” Oh fuck. Of course Campbell was here. What other time would he drop in on a home he hasn’t visited in years? The so-called adventurer thought himself big and bad. Max pulled out all the stops.

“Sorry, boss. I didn’t know this place was yours,” he lied. His voice dripped innocence with just a hint of something else. “And Counselor Neil always handles things on free days. Didn’t you know?” The question was an empty one, but it had the desired effect of changing the direction of opposition. Boys like the present Max were a weakness of Campbell’s. The older man’s slight taken aback stance gave Max the go ahead to advance into Cameron’s space. A bit of doll eyes didn’t hurt either.

Campbell cleared his throat. “Ahem, yes, well, that may be, but all counselors should be at the camp in case they are needed. Return there at once and make sure that dingy is stowed away proper, understand?” Sucker.

“Aye. Aye, Chief,” Max said stepping away and giving a sorry excuse for the camp salute. “I’ll give it a good cleaning, too, while i’m at it.”

“Hmm? Right. See that you do,” he said before a little too personally escorting Max to the door. One hand on his shoulder and the other on his back that dipped low before pushing away, just a feel of Max’s ass. “Make it shine,” he yelled up the steps. When he heard the door above close shut, he went back into the storage room. His eyes feel on the overturned and now empty containers that must have spilled. “Well fuck.”

Max returned without trouble. He’d check on his informants later, but right now he needed something to take the taste of sleaze away. Or more specifically what he need was to make someone else have a taste. Campbell was an idiot, and he’d get what was coming to him, but for now things had to go back to business as usual. Davey was around here somewhere.

He spied the boy a few minutes later on the activities field. Davey’s face brightened a thousand marks when he saw the man. He came running.

“MR.MAX!” he yelled when he came close. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s legs. “Where were you? I’ve been looking all day!”

 Max separated and looked around. “Don’t worry, kid. I ain’t leaving anytime soon. Come on.”

When he was sure no-one was looking, Max pulled Davey aside by the hand and into a gardening shed by the activity field’s outer edge. The other campers had broken off and were entirely enthralled into their own groups leaving Davey to not be missed. It was a tight fit with only a few inches between them, and there were a few slats in the wooden walls where Max could see out at the camp, but he’d scoped out this spot earlier and found it private enough. If someone were perceptive they might catch a glance inside, and while the thrill of getting caught was one of his kinks, they were safe so long as they weren’t missed. To Max that just meant it had to be quick.  

Lucky for them both, Davey was more than willing to have his little mouth ravaged at any speed.

“Well, what are you waiting for,” Max asked. “Get going.”

Davey was all too happy to comply. With deft hands adept at any knot, Davey was equally skilled at undoing the counselor’s belt. His fingers danced over the leather and brass with ease. All the while Max watched. He liked the look of devotion and determination that suited Davey to a T whenever he was engrossed in a task. A few weeks ago it would have been categorizing wildflowers or (insert camp activity here), now it was Max’s cock bulging behind black spandex as either side of his fly fell away pulled down by the dangling belt. A yellow smiley face winked down from the waistband which the camper saw as encouragement from the universe that he was where he belonged. One strong hand wound its way into Davey’s floof, while the other found the back of his neck. Max grabbed a fistful of locks and pulled the boy in, crushing his face into the space between Max’s left thigh and his cock. Davey breathed deep. He thought the smell was intoxicating. It had a similar effect as the man’s commanding voice at making his knees weak, and his weak will wane.

Max kept hold for a few moments longer. Each time he thought to further the scene, Davey’s soft mewling and affectionate nuzzling stayed his hand, and involuntarily Max reciprocated with a passing of his thumb over the soft skin of the boy’s neck where he eased his grip only slightly. Then he did it again, softer this time, and before he knew it, shoving his dick down the little boys throat almost became secondary to just enjoying the sight before him. Almost.

“What’s wrong, Maxie?” Davey asked.

“Don’t call me that,” Max said. “Ever.”

Meekly, and with those big eyes Davey replied, “Yes sir.”

Max’s reddening face was hidden in the half-light. There was no doubt he had total control, but the eroticism had a power over him in its own way. It was regrettable, but the kid just did something to him he couldn’t fight.

 _This is going to suck,_ Max thought. No matter how domineering he may be, he wasn’t a monster. Looking down at that cute freckled face, right next to his cock, looking up at him with so much allure and admiration, chemically induced as it may be, it was only a matter of time before this was to be about more than sex. Also, Max couldn’t have known, but Davey would have been on this path regardless of Max’s trespassing. The boy had already begun developing something of a crush on the man after their first summer. It was only time that delayed the inevitable in this case.

But for now he was just a guy about to rape the esophagus of boy whose mind was addled by tainted come. It only made him harder.

“Suck,” Max commanded. It may as well have been a starting pistol.

Davey hooked his fingers behind the smiley face and revealed his prize. He wasted no time in latching onto the treat, sucking and bobbing his head. After the first feeding Davey was insatiable, he still was, but after their time in the kitchen last night he found himself more in control. He still felt the hunger, but it was second to his need to please Max. Slightly. He wanted to take his time and learn the best way suck to cock. He tried wrapping his tongue around the shaft as he continued to bob, trying every combination of lips, tongue, suction, and to Davey’s pleasant discovery, a light grazing of teeth over the sensitive head to break up the repetition.

While his little camper continued at an impressive pace, Max kept careful watch through the spyholes in the wall. One by the upper hinge of the door gave him a decent view of the activities field, and for the most part everyone seemed content in what they were doing, Davey included. They’d only been inside for a few minutes now, but still, urgency was important.

Honestly, Max didn’t enjoy oral. Not that it wasn’t pleasant, no. He didn’t like it because to him it was just foreplay, the thing you do to break the ice before bigger and better things, a once-in-a-while almost novelty thing, but he’d swear to the gods whatever it was Davey had become was absolutely divine. Balls to the wall, fifty bucks an ounce plus a dab, good. The kid was a goddamn savant and doing everything right. Max didn’t even feel like forcing that mouth lower, content to enjoy the probing, writhing tongue and tight lips. Starting at the tip and making his way down with urgency, Davey never missed hitting just the right places, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He felt Davey trying so hard to wrap the full length of his tongue around the shaft as he went. Futile as it was, it felt great and max was happy to let the boy keep trying. Tighter and tighter the muscles became, tasting more skin along the way. Max’s hands tightened and he was so looking forward to climax that he hadn’t noticed a third ring of pressure join David’s lips and hands. He was so blinded by reaching that peak he hadn’t seen Davey’s tongue as it snaked inch by inch from between those talented lips, failed to observe as it wound its way fully around its prey. When Max came, he saw stars. He was still fully immersed in his orgasm when it dawned to look down at his tiny, amazing lover whose tasting appendage now stretched from glands to halfway down his shaft to end in not one, not two, but three complete wrappings of his sizable cock, milking him for everything he’s worth and then some.

“What the fuck?” Max breathed out. “WhaT THE _FUCK_!” He yelled falling back to lean on the hanging tools.

Davey, against his own desires, pulled away at the sudden outburst. The remainder of Max’s orgasm painted his face as they separated, and as if in answer to Max’s question, Davey slid his newly changed appendage out again. Twisting it this way and that, he seemed to do so with difficulty, but within moments was snaking it through the air hungrily toward Max's still dripping cock. It seemed to move with a mind of its own, but behind each glistening undulation Max knew Davey controlled it all. Rapt fascination held him as the tongue reached out to his tip and inserted a centimeter of the alien flesh into the cockslit to remove the small bead of come that remained there. The camper lapped out his treat like one might do to the last bits of ice cream at the bottom of a cone before turning the muscle on his own freckled face and gathered what remained of the meal that had landed from his chin to eye. Davey's once cute little mouth was now home to a tapered tongue that slipped several inches past his pink lips. It was a length of prehensile muscle that rivaled Max’s own manhood. Sliding over skin in a single perverse pass Davey collected his facial prize depositing it safely inside his now full tummy. The look on his once innocent face could only be equated to the complete and utter fulfillment of ones desires. Contentment personified .

Max put hand to his own forehead. “Fuck, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We have the introduction of two new characters to the story here. Who are Max’s little informants? Maybe you’d like to pick their names? I never find the right fit, and I think that’s because my own name was for so long to me considered strange. Now they all do. Lastly, often times we do things that seem out of character for any number of reasons internal or ex, but there is always a reason.


End file.
